Hollywood Heights: High School Reunion Murder Mystery
by l0ve2loveut00
Summary: LEDDIE & friends have been invited to their 10 year High school reunion. As the gang reminisce their glory days of high school memories, someone is out there for PAY BACK. Will this happy reunion of friends come to a horrifying end? Love this? hate it? THIRSTY FOR MORE? Read and Find out! *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Hollywood Heights or it characters. *
1. NEW STORY COMING SOON!

_ yeah. yeah. I know. I know. I have been in SUPER hibernation mode, ghost reading your fan fics instead of me, writing them. The question is, do I want to come back and write again? Hmmm...I guess the answer is my decision, right? The truth is, (and like most writers/authors here on Fan Fic), I have crashed and burned out of ideas into the steel wall of writer's block.) I have no idea how to make my stories captivating and edge of your seat, nail biting pee in your pants, OMG! WTF? Thirsty for more, exciting. You know what I mean? _

_Unfortunately, I lost my notebook and flash drive with my latest story line, along with the plot,etc. so I have to start all over again._

_Other reasons, is because I am a perfectionist. I have the OCD to over analyze everything my spelling and grammar, to the way the conversations between characters flow, not to mention, that the plot and story line make sense. Like I said, OCD. it is just the writer I am and have been molded to be throughout my educational career. ANYWAYS, now that I have FREE time again, it means I can dedicate my time to writing again. WOOH-OOH *cue Pharell's HAPPY song and dance* ^_^_

* * *

**_COMING SOON: Hollywood Heights: High School Reunion Murder Mystery_**

_Pilot and Chapter 1 highlights _

starring** LEddie &amp; friends** plus my own made up characters.

**-LEddie** just came back from their 1 year Wedding Anniversary and still on a "honeymoon" high.

**-Mel and Ian** are engaged but arriving separately. Ian will be flying in from Paris, while Mel comes in from New Zealand; she and her crew finished the last part of her documentary on New Zealand culture,food and people

**-Adam** has a girlfriend, her name is Tiffani and she seems like the Asian version of the "Old Chloe"?

**-Chloe** is actually going to nice for once in this story and you will see why.

**-Tyler and Loren** are half siblings.

**-Lia** is the still and always been the compulsive obsessive psycho b*tch even Chloe finds her annoying; Jeremy has a secret to reveal about his sister.

**-Phil** is back from military boot camp;** Adriana** is preggo with second child

-the mystery person in charge of the reunion weekend/get together is out for revenge.

-the house is set to be a fun house...of death.

* * *

buahahahahaha! that is all for now. I will try to have the Pilot/Intro Chapter by today or late night tomorrow. no promises. things do come up like watching the Ducks/Kings game. #GODUCKS!

TILL THEN...keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing to somehow someway, captivate you...

much love &amp; peace to one and all,

*smooches*

A*

**catch me on twitter (at sign), ant0Inette_14**


	2. PILOT

**A HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS: HIGH SCHOOL REUNION MURDER MYSTERY**

**===PILOT====**

* * *

Yesssssssssssssireeeee friends, I am back with a BRAND SPANKIN' NEW STORY...I hope you like it XOXO and ENJOY!

* * *

**THREE DAYS EARLIER…**

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOU? …..*SHOCKED* WHAT ARE YO-? NOOOO!... PLEASE!? *in between helpless breaths,struggling to fight* PLEASE DON'T..*screaming hoarsely* DON'T *slowly passing out* DON'T HURRR- MEEEE!"

* * *

_(((FLASHBACK TO 10 YEARS AGO…)))_

_ "HEY FREAK FACE!" called out of one the girls who was hanging out by the entrance where the jocks,cheerleaders and other members of the popular crowd owned the hallway of lockers. I immediately regretted the moment I took time to turn around and face him as he was holding what looks like a water balloon in his hand. Little did I know that know on this last day of school, would be the worst day of my life._

**_GIRL "_**_HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PASS THROUGH THIS HALLWAY!"_

**_GIRL 2:_**_ "YOU ARE THE TOTAL EMBARRASSMENT TO OUR SENIOR CLASS…EVEN THE NERDS ARE ACCEPTED AS COOL…BUT YOU!...OH HELL TO THE NO!"_

_**GIRL:** "THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!…READY GIRLS?"_

**_GIRL 2_**_: "READY,?...AIM!..."_

**_ GIRL: _**_ "FIRE!" screamed out the girls with an __vengeful fury.__  
_

_The majority of the popular crowd, including the members of Lacrosse team, had deliberately attacked me with cow manure filled balloons. And while they continue with their vicious taunting, name calling and bullying. Pointing and laughing at me like it was the funniest thing in the world, recording it on their I-phone 5's and posting it on social media. It was in this moment of silent suffering, the depth of my weakness and utter humiliation, I VOWED REVENGE! _

_((end of FLASHBACK!))_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**…..**Somewhere on the other side of Hollywood Hills…a phone call.**

**VOICE 1:** "Is everything set to go for this weekend?"

**Voice 2:** "done and done"

**V1**: "and the invitations?"

**V2**: "sign, sealed and delivered"

**V1:** "I will be receiving one as well, yes?"

**V2**: "it should be arriving in your mail box later today"

**V1: "**so I will see you there?"

**V2: **"the party does not start till you get here"

**V1:** "very funny friend, I got get going see ya soon!"

**V2**: "oh. Yes. I will be seeing YOU…soon. Bye now!"

==end of call==

* * *

Buhahahaha! And that my pretties, is only the beginning...

Buckle up and hold on tight, it is going to be one hell of a bumpy edge of your seat OMG! nail biting, free falling crazy adventure. LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?

**STAY TUNED FOR ****CHAPTER ONE!** (( it is currently in writing process...if ya want me to post it by late night tonight, SHOW ME THE LOVE! reviews, faves/followers, ya know the drill! ))

With that being said, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU as always for your love, support and review, it will most definitely help inspire me to keep the story going...R &amp; R POR FAVOR...*GRACIAS*

love &amp; peace,

x0x0

A*

drop me a Tweet:** ( at sign)ant0Inette_14**


	3. author's note

to all **MY GREATEST FANS** out there! WHERE ARE YOU? HOW ARE YOU? I hope all is well in school and with work. As you know, I have taken a break from writing fan fiction and now that I have time to write again, I feel as if I have** FAILED**ALL OF YOU! it is obvious that my current MY Murder Mystery story SUCKS to the least ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BORING! I do admit I feel SUPER BUTT KICKED for my efforts to try to keep you CAPTIVATED AND Edge of your seat, EXCITING! But the lack of reviews is discouraging ME as an author and my creative energy is obviously not good enough.

HOWEVER, no matter how many times, I have taken the time to stay up till the wee-hours in the morning, drafting/writing and editing Chapter, I am hopeful, heart and soul that I will deliver ALL KINDS OF CRAZY and if you know the method to my writing madness. LOVE IT OR NOT, Why? because I LOVE LOVE LOVE writing for you all and it is also because, ALL OF YOU ARE MY GREATEST INSPIRATION TO THE STORY (and my past stories too).

anyways, I just wanted to express myself as honestly as I can be at the moment. its late night and cannot sleep. Please don't take me personal.

THANK YOU for taking time to hear me out. I truly appreciated it and as always, you love and support, encouraging words and inspiration mean the world to me. I LOVE YOU ALL !

X0X0

A*

CHAPTER ONE of my MURDER MYSTERY STORY is still in progress and most likely posted by Wednesday night at the latest.


End file.
